


Eliminando o real inimigo.

by Amoreusou



Category: John Wick (Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo AU Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreusou/pseuds/Amoreusou
Summary: John descobre que o irmão foi contratado para um serviço perigoso e resolve que é hora de intervir, ao mesmo tempo que aproveita para finalmente mostrar a sua protegida e aprendiz como é realmente a vida de um "bicho papão". O que ele não esperava é que seu irmão e a aprendiz já tivessem uma conexão, e que o novo trabalho do irmão tivesse uma relação direta com ela.





	Eliminando o real inimigo.

Kylo caminhou até o balcão da recepção com passos pesados, o queixo levemente erguido enquanto tinha as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo sem nem notar. O cabelo preto e volumoso balançava a cada passada, quase roçando nos ombros cobertos por um terno italiano preto, combinando com a camisa e calças também pretas. Um espectro negro que caminhava com sua pele branca e olhos cor de mel sem nem mesmo reconhecer a presença de outros ali a não ser o seu primeiro alvo: Charon, o recepcionista do Continental hotel, a quem deveria se apresentar pela primeira vez como afiliado com direito a serviços exclusivos do estabelecimento.   
Ele parou em frente ao balcão, ninguém a sua frente, pessoas passavam por ali saindo e entrando em elevadores e passeando pelo lobby mas ele apenas buscava a atenção de uma pessoa. Mas Charon simplesmente não tirava os olhos de sua tela de controle anexada ao balcão.   
\- Eu tenho reservas. - Kylo então disse, jogando a mão direita nervosamente sobre o balcão com uma moeda dourada e a deslizando com o dedo indicador até alcançar a beirada do balcão feito de mármore negro.   
O recepcionista, uma figura mais que conhecida e respeita por qualquer assassino profissional, sócio ou não do Continental, ergueu o seu olhar da tela e mirou, através de seu óculos redondo de aro dourado, um nervoso jovem Wick, com seu longo e lustroso cabelo negro até quase o ombro, pele alva e olhar penetrante.   
\- Bom dia, Sr. Wick.   
\- Não! - Kylo então espalmou a mão sobre o balcão - Sem Wick. Mantenha o codinome, me chame por Kylo Ren.   
Chaston era profissional demais para rir do ridículo que o rapaz fazia de si mesmo ao requerer ser chamado dentro de uma organização de assassinos profissionais por um codinome. Ainda mais um tão infeliz como Kylo Ren.   
\- Você vai me perdoar, senhor - o recepcionista então ergueu o queixo e Kylo apertou levemente os lábios nervoso, as mãos agora indo se esconder nos bolsos das calças - Mas nós não registramos codinomes. Se você quiser porém ser chamado por outro sobrenome...  
\- Ok. Certo. - Kylo retorceu os lábios e baixou a cabeça enquanto pensava - Ah. Solo. Ben Solo.   
Chaston o mirou por uns segundos com um olhar indecifrável.   
\- Muito bem, Senhor...Solo. - Chaston voltou então a olhar para a tela no seu balcão e estendeu a mão esquerda para alcançar a moeda - Você tem reserva para um quarto...ah que pena - mais tarde Kylo se lembraria e rangeria os dentes de raiva por Charon não ter nem mesmo tentado fingir surpresa na cena que empenhara ali - mas parece que temos um pequeno problema de overbooking. Me permita realoca-lo em dependências de melhor qualidade em um andar exclusivo.   
\- Não. Eu requisitei especificamente esse quar... - a voz de Kylo foi diminuindo a medida em que seu olhar acompanhava o de Charon que se erguia por sob os óculos para uma fugira também toda de preto, mas com uma camisa de gola alta, vindo do lobby e se aproximando à direita de Kylo.   
\- Senhor Wick! - Charon disse quando John finalmente os alcançou, com seu rosto sem qualquer emoção sob a barba preta bem feita.  
John apenas inclinou a cabeça em um cumprimento sutil e ergueu o olhar para o irmão mais novo e 3 centímetros mais alto.  
\- O que você faz aqui?  
\- Bom dia, Ben. – John respondeu ao irmão, o corrigindo.   
\- Eu estava quase tendo um, mas então... – Ben lançou um olhar frio para o irmão e tirou a mão direita do bolso a batendo de um jeito nervoso no balcão – Me dê logo a chave do quarto. Antes que eu tenha mais alguma dessagra...  
\- Mas que agradável surpresa! – Winston se aproximou pelas costas de Ben que alcançava o cartão-chave deslizado no balcão por Charon.   
\- Winston. – Jonh respondeu se virando para o seu lado esquerdo e colocando as mãos nos bolsos enquanto meneava a cabeça em um cumprimento curto, correspondido pelo gerente do Continental Hotel.   
\- Jonathan. – um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios e o gerente então se virou para a outra alta e séria figura toda vestida de preto que se agitava olhando para um cartão-chave e franzindo a testa ao ler o número do quarto – Benjamin.   
Ben parou um instante ouvindo o nome que apenas a sua mãe em momento de fúria gritava para ele e que seu pai e irmão diziam sempre que queriam irrita-lo. O que era praticamente o tempo todo.   
Apertando então os lábios enquanto soltava o ar de modo ruidoso, as narinas se dilatando enquanto as orelhas começavam a ficar vermelhas, Ben colocou o cartão-chave no bolso direito da calça de modo agitado e girou o rosto para Winston.   
\- Meu nome é Ben. – ele disse sustentando o olhar divertido de Winston diante do nervosismo do jovem Wick.   
John percebeu que o irmão se deixaria mais uma vez se levar pelas suas fortes emoções e resolveu intervir antes que Winston resolvesse se divertir com isso.   
\- Acredito que o que o meu irmão quer dizer é: Winston. – e John novamente meneou quase imperceptivelmente a cabeça.   
\- Claro. – Winston retorceu os lábios contendo um sorriso e baixou o olhar balançando a cabeça em concordância enquanto Ben sentia os musculo da face se enrijecer a medida que apertava os dentes e fixava um olhar furioso no irmão – Vieram para algum compromisso em fam... – Winston erguia a cabeça quando sentiu aquele vulto passando entre ele e John, batendo levemente no ombro do Wick: Ben havia decidido não se prolongar mais ali e saiu em direção do elevador sem nem mesmo se despedir – Como todo Wick este aí não costuma gastar palavras.   
John tirou brevemente os olhos do irmão e se virou para Winston. Meio milésimo de segundos gastos olhando o rosto do velho amigo e John apenas assentiu milimétricamente com a cabeça e se retirou também sem dizer uma única palavra.   
Winston estalou os lábios e acompanhou com o olhar John conseguir escorregar para dentro do elevador que Ben claramente tentava evitar ter que dividir com o irmão batendo no painel de controle, mas sem sucesso.   
\- Você não odeia quando isso acontece? – ele perguntou para Charon, o único próximo que mantinha o olhar também na dupla de irmãos, e se virou para o chefe quando a porta do elevador se fechou.  
\- O que, senhor?  
\- Quando o irmão mais novo fica mais alto que o mais velho. – Winston se virou para Charon com um sorriso sem dentes, divertido.   
\- Como o irmão caçula que é dez centímetros mais alto que meus outros dois irmãos, eu temo não poder compartilhar dessa opinião.   
Winston riu internamente enquanto se virava para voltar ao lobby. Tinha dias puxados pela frente. Sempre que um Wick entrava naquele hotel algo “intenso” acontecia, e agora haviam dois Wick.

 

\- A gente se vê, John. – Perkins disse ao passar entre John e Ben, saindo do elevador no décimo andar.   
\- Claro. – ele respondeu.  
Aquela havia sido a única troca de palavras naquele elevador desde que ele entrara. Nenhum dos outros hóspedes nem mesmo se virou para os irmãos e apenas Perkins teve o espírito de dizer algo para o famoso bicho papão, ignorando com prazer o ridicularizado Kylo Ren.   
Ben puxou o ar e apertou os lábios.   
Ele sabia que seria assim, que seria ignorado. É assim que um assassino se forma, com muita porrada de todos os lados. Até ele ser respeitado no meio profissional seria ainda muito pisado. Mas seu temperamento não permitia apenas engolir desaforos como ser ignorado por uma desleixada e preguiçosa como a Perkins. Ele estava na ativa havia apenas seis anos e mesmo não tendo feito grandes feitos, graças as intervenções de John, ele ainda era mais eficiente e capaz que ela. No momento a única coisa que realmente o impedia de ser o mais respeitado e requisitado matador de todos era seu irmão. Não só por John ser o “baba yaga” que ninguém consegue superar, mas porque o próprio irmão insistentemente se metia nos negócios dele, sob o argumento ridículo de que estava tentando proteger ele.   
Mas dessa vez seria diferente. O trabalho dessa vez o colocaria no mapa e nem mesmo o “baba yaga” conseguiria superar ele. Ou atrapalhar. Isso se Ben não se deixar levar por sentimentalismos e acabar como o pai.   
A porta do elevador se abriu no vigésimo quinto andar e Ben saltou nos próprios pés e saiu dali a passos largos.   
Ele não precisou olhar para trás para saber que seu irmão vinha no seu encalço, e retirou o cartão-chave do bolso já o colocando preparado para ser usado. Ele chegou ao final do corredor, seu quarto era o ultimo de um corredor com poucas portas mas muito espaço entre uma e outra. Ele passou o cartão e a porta se abriu. Ben entrou, e tão rápido que o ombro esquerdo bateu no batente, o que ele ignorou, se virando rapidamente para fechar a porta já sabendo que encontraria resistência. Eles tinham cerca de dez anos de diferença de idade, e eram mais do que muito velhos para aquele tipo de atitude, mas ali estavam eles brigando para um não deixar o outro entrar no quarto como quando tinham sete e dezessete anos.   
\- O que você quer, John? – Ben disse entredentes enquanto apoiava o ombro na porta e dava um impulso para fechar a porta.   
Mas John o conhecia muito bem, e aproveitou o movimento de impulso de Ben para empurrar a porta com os próprios ombros e enfim conseguir entrar.   
\- Conversar. – John disse soltando o ar e ajeitando o paletó preto pela lapela enquanto Ben dava um passo para trás arfando, as narinas dilatadas.   
\- Não! Você não conversa, Jonathan! – ele falou o nome do irmão em tom mordaz – Você quer é novamente me boicotar com seu sentimentalismo.   
\- Ben, me escuta, esse novo trabalh...  
Ben girou nos calcanhares e olhou ao redor. Ele estava na parte onde tinha um bar e ao lado uma pequena cozinha com micro-ondas e pia, além de talheres. Mais ao fundo havia a área de lazer com jogos, e televisão. Ele deu as costas a John e passou pelo balcão do bar indo direto para a televisão, o cartão-chave na mão ele passou a testar o mesmo em pontos ali até que ouviu um zunido e ele olhou para a mesa de sinuca, que se abriu em uma grande galeria de armas, munição e granadas.   
John se aproximou ficando a dez passos do irmão.   
\- Ben, o que você vai fazer? – ele disse vendo que o irmão pegava uma Heckler & Koch P30L e colocava munição.   
\- Estou me preparando para de uma vez por todas me livrar da sua sombra, bicho papão. – ele expeliu as palavras enquanto encaixava o pente e então apontava a arma para o irmão, uma mão na empunhadura e a outra segurando embaixo para dar firmeza e refrear o recuo dos tiros.  
\- Ben, não seja tolo. Você conhece as regras. Tem que ser muito imbecil para matar alguém dentro do Continental.   
\- Não se eles nunca descobrirem.   
\- Então é assim que você pretende fazer? Esconder o trabalho! Ben, eles SEMPRE descobrem. Você não teria mais que dez passos fora do hotel antes deles virem para cima de você. Não é assim que você vai conseguir esse trabalho feito.   
\- Do que você tá falando? Como é que você sabe do meu contrato?  
\- Porque o seu contrato faz parte do meu contrato.   
\- Ah é, como?  
\- O meu contrato é IMPEDIR o seu contrato. – John, que tinha por precaução as mãos erguidas, finalmente mostrou alguma emoção, fixando o olhar dele nos do irmão, a voz carregada.   
Ben franziu a testa intrigado e depois o nariz indignado, sem em nenhum momento perder a cabeça do irmão da sua mira.   
\- Você sabe que tipo de contrato eu assinei, John?  
\- Sim. E você não deveria ter assinado.   
\- Não é o tipo de coisa que se quebra, John.   
\- Sim. Mas é menos pior que ser expurgado.   
\- Eles vão vir atrás de mim, vão me matar. E a alta cúpula não vai poder me proteger, eu TENHO que honrar esse compromisso.   
\- Eu sei. Mas uma coisa é um cliente ter o direito de te caçar, outra é toda a alta cúpula te caçando e perda de acesso aos serviços, Ben.  
\- E outra é eu conseguir fazer o serviço de modo eficiente e não sofrendo nenhuma das dessas outras duas coisas.   
\- Que isso, Ben. – o tom de voz de John ainda parecia calmo, mas ele sabia que o irmão estava irritado – Você sabe que não tem como fazer isso. Eles armaram para você.  
\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo.   
\- Não parece.   
\- Me diz, John, o que o seu contrato diz? Você tem que impedir o meu de acontecer e só?  
\- Sim. – John respondeu entredentes.   
\- Nem que tenha que me matar?  
John puxou o ar com dificuldade.   
\- Era isso ou outros assinarem o contrato apenas para te matar. Eu ainda posso apenas impedir que você cumpra o seu contrato. – John soltou o ar e baixou o olhar.   
Ben passeou o olhar de um lado para o outro confuso e ferido. O irmão aceitou um contrato para boicotar ele, ou até mesmo mata-lo. Ele estaria terrivelmente ofendido por seu irmão ter a desfaçatez de usar seu descrédito na competência de Ben em fazer seu serviço como desculpa para aceitar o contrato, mas na verdade estava era ferido por ele ter assinado um contrato que envolve a possibilidade de mata-lo. John era sufocante até quando não estava perto, mas sempre fora seu protetor e agora consentia com a possibilidade de matar ele?   
\- Ben. – John deu um passo se aproximando, as mãos espalmadas a frente do corpo em posição de defesa. Ele sabia a tormenta que o irmão devia estar experimentando agora e temia que ele não conseguisse controlar isso. Os Wick tem um longo histórico de atos idiotas quando estão magoados – Eu estou aqui para te ajudar.   
Talvez aquela tenha sido a escolha errada de palavras. Ben ergueu o olhar para John. Um olhar atormentado, os lábios vermelhos, tremiam.   
\- É, porque me matar ou colocar um prêmio pela minha cabeça é claramente o melhor presente de dia dos irmãos que eu poderia ganhar. Talvez eu devesse adiantar o seu.   
Jonh prendeu a respiração ao notar o irmão apertar os lábios e desviando o olhar do irmão para a arma, como se não conseguisse olhar enquanto apertava o gatilho.   
\- Nem pense nisso. – Rey disse entredentes, o cano da arma na nuca de Ben, o fazendo por milésimos de segundos paralisar, para então um brilho de excitamento passar pelo seu olhar.   
John franziu a testa quando o irmão deixou as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo sem qualquer resistência, enquanto Rey saía de trás de Ben, a arma ainda apontada para ele, agora na altura do nariz do jovem Wick, uma expressão determinada, os lábios comprimidos, o queixo baixo enquanto mirava intensamente o seu alvo.   
Ben virou lentamente o rosto e olhou para o cano da arma apontada para si. Apertando os olhos, ele puxou o ar com certa dificuldade enquanto seus olhos seguiam o caminho até o rosto de Rey e então os olhos esverdeados dela se apertaram para ele ameaçadores fazendo Ben não conseguir evitar o canto esquerdo dos lábios se esticar num leve sorriso.   
\- Glock calibre 26. Você deve estar ensinando alguma coisa certa para a sua aprendiz, Jonathan.   
John fechou os olhos e soltou o ar dos pulmões de um modo derrotado enquanto balançava a cabeça levemente para os lados.   
Ben porém virou todo o corpo para Rey e, lenta e cuidadosamente colocou a arma no cós da calça na parte de trás, trazendo então as mãos para frente a vista de Rey que puxou o ar nervosa, voltando a respirar, mantendo sempre o olhar dela preso aos dele.   
\- Mas será que ensinou como desarmar uma Glock 26?  
Rey não teve nem mesmo tempo de franzir a testa para a pergunta de Ben, e ele já havia jogado as mãos para frente e retirado a arma da não dela. Mas ele nem mesmo empunhara a arma recém conquistada da mão dela e Rey já havia jogado a palma da mão direita no cano da arma para erguer a mira para cima enquanto o punho esquerdo se projetava na boca do estomago de Ben que sentiu o golpe sem gemer, apenas fazendo uma leve careta, enquanto erguia no ar a mão direita com a arma, e com a esquerda segurava o punho da mão direita de Rey a fazendo então girar o corpo em um movimento brusco, o braço direito dele então passando pelo torso dela e a prendendo ali ao corpo dele.   
\- BEN! – John chamou ele dando um passo a frente e fechando a cara em uma expressão preocupada.   
Ben apontou a arma para o irmão, mas manteve o olhar no lado do rosto que conseguia ver de Rey, que agora rangia os dentes com os lábios abertos, os braços se debatendo para se soltar ou achar algum espaço para acertar um golpe nele.  
\- Calma aí. – ele falou entredentes para o irmão, e depois desceu os lábios próximos ao ouvido dela – Não precisa ter medo. – o coração dela falhou uma batida. Não porquê essa era uma frase que geralmente significava que ela precisava ter medo, ainda mais vindo de um homem que a estava prendendo por trás, mas porquê soou perturbadoramente dócil, como se ele de fato quisesse que ela não tivesse medo dele – Só vou me garantir que você não tenha mais nenhuma surpresa para mim.   
Ele disse isso, olhou para o irmão fechando a cara e então jogou a arma dela no chão, trazendo a mão direita para s braços de Rey, verificando se ela tinha sob o paletó preto, que cobria uma camisa branca de botões, alguma arma ou faca.   
\- Ah... – ele disse, o rosto dele do lado do dela enquanto ele se curvava ali para alcançar o punho do braço esquerdo dela – Facas de lâminas curtas, e uma longa. – a mão dele desceu então para o abdômen dela e Rey prendeu a respiração enquanto ele procurava em toda a extensão do cós da calça dela – Nenhuma outra arma aqui... – ele disse com a voz concentrada, mal percebendo que tinha o nariz quase roçando na bochecha direita de Rey, que sentia a respiração dele – Mas... – ele subiu a mão pelo flanco dela a procura de coldres sob os braços mas só encontrou a camisa dela sobre a pele quente.   
Ben respirou fundo ao perceber que as mãos foram um tanto longe demais na procura por armas e então ele tirou ela dali, como se pegasse fogo, e o olhar dele se encontrou com o de Rey, que girara o rosto para ele e agora o mirava de um jeito intenso e assustado.   
Ele engoliu em seco e então largou ela, dando um paço para trás e pigarreando. A cabeça agora baixa, John finalmente respirando fundo ao ver a aprendiz liberta, enquanto ela se virava encarando Ben, as mãos fechadas em punho e juntando as sobrancelhas numa expressão confusa, ora furiosa ora surpresa.   
\- Imagino que você não tenha nada dentro dessas calças que vá me surpreender, ent... – ele percebeu que a frase não saiu muito bem antes de terminar ela, e ergueu um olhar alarmado, recebendo um novo franzir de testa e a sobrancelha direita de Rey se erguendo – Armas. Você não deve ter mais nenhuma...arma dentro... das... – a voz dele foi diminuindo assim como a cabeça foi baixando, sem saber mais o que fazer – suas...calças.   
O silencio entre os três demorou tempo suficiente para John franzir a testa.   
\- Será que agora nós podemos conversar? – John disse andando até o irmão que ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.  
\- A sós? - Ben apertou o olhar para o irmão, ainda sem conseguir olhar para Rey, que respirou fundo sentindo que já estava mais calma e sua mente voltava a trabalhar com a frieza necessária.   
\- Eu não escondo nada de Rey.   
Os músculos de Ben se repuxaram em um cruel sorriso sem dentes.   
\- Exceto que você esconde tudo dela.   
Rey ergueu novamente a sobrancelha direita e olhou de John para Ben.   
\- O que ele quer dizer?   
\- Nada. Ele só está tentando mexer com a sua cabeça. E com a minha. Ben, você precisa parar e me escutar. Nós estamos do seu lado. Viemos aqui para te ajudar.   
\- Fale por você. Eu vim aqui cumprir um contrato, e vou faze-lo. Custe o que custar.   
Ben girou a cabeça e a encarou juntando as sobrancelhas.   
\- Você tem um contrato?  
\- Nós temos. - John respondeu por ela, que cruzara os braços e abrira a boca para responder, numa repentina pode defensiva.   
Ben apertou os olhos sobre ela e então se voltou para o irmão.   
\- Quando eu te ofereci para sermos parceiros e trabalhar juntos assinando contratos, você disse que era perigoso. Acho que você na verdade só vê perigo quando sou eu do seu lado.   
John recebeu as palavras magoadas do irmão apertando os lábios e baixando o olhar. Os Wick eram bons em empunhar armas e matar pessoas, em contrapartida simplesmente não conseguiam lidar com as próprias emoções e expressa-las.   
\- Nós somos irmãos, Ben. Isso requisitaria muito mais do que só ...  
\- Foda-se. - Ben não deixou ele terminar e saiu dali, passando entre os dois em direção de um corredor que levava para uma porta a esquerda onde era o banheiro e uma porta ao final onde ficava o quarto.   
\- Onde você vai? Ben nós precisamos terminar nossa conversa. - John disse sem nem mesmo se mexer, apenas colocou as mãos nos bolso.   
\- Ela já terminou, Jonathan. - John fechou os olhos, agora o irmão iria usar o nome com o qual Winston se dirigiu a ele até o final dos tempos toda vez que estivesse irritado - Está tudo esclarecido. - Ben parou na entrada do corredor, as mãos de punho fechado ao lado do corpo, o rosto girando sobre o ombro - Vocês tem o contrato de vocês e eu o meu. Um dos dois lados não vai conseguir cumprir com seu contrato. E eu sei que não será o meu lado.   
Sem esperar resposta, Ben mergulhou na escuridão do corredor.   
Rey, que girara o tronco para acompanhar a saída dramática do Wick mais novo, se voltou para o Wick mais velho, que ergueu o olhar para ela.   
\- E agora?  
\- E agora. - John respondeu com a voz profunda e cansada - E agora a gente espera. - ele soltou o ar dos pulmões.   
\- Espera o que?  
\- Ben. Daqui para frente ele não dará nenhum passo sem que nós não estejamos com ele. É o único jeito de evitar que ele cumpra esse contrato.   
\- Não seria mais fácil apenas procurar o alvo dele e o proteger?   
John a encarou por alguns segundos e então baixou o olhar.   
\- Não. Definitivamente não é mais fácil.


End file.
